


[F4M] Hi, I’m Chucky, and You’re Mine Till the End!

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Doll Play, Doll sex, F/M, Gonewildaudio, doll - Freeform, doll bondage - Freeform, doll gone wild, doll horror, dolldere, dolldom, dollgasm, dollilingus, dolloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Based on the Chucky horror film series, about a doll possessed by the spirit of a murderer (or something like that). Story begins when you find your childhood doll one day, which you thought you lost. Your boyfriend tries to warn you there's something strange about the doll but you think he's just being silly.





	[F4M] Hi, I’m Chucky, and You’re Mine Till the End!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] Hi, I’m Chucky, and You’re Mine Till the End! [doll] [doll horror] [doll sex] [doll play] [doll bondage] [dolldomme] [dolldere] [dolloween] [dollilingus] [doll gone wild] [dollgasm] [rape]... by a doll!

 **SCRIPT**  
\------

[ GIGGLE ] Babe... my parents will be back any minute!

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

[ GIGGLE ] Yes... this is my room. You KNOW we’re not supposed to be here...

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

*Note: You suddenly spot Chucky 

... Wh... I don’t believe it.

Chucky??

Chucky!!!

Ohh. Babe, he’s my favourite dolll!!

MMMMMmmmmm Chucky!! I thought I lost you forever!!

[ GIGGLE ] Chucky was my BEST friend growing up.

How did he... Mom must’ve found him.

MMmmm... I’m so happy I found you.

Oh, Chucky, Chucky, Chucky...

[ GIGGLE ] Babeee... Are you jealous??

Stop tickling... okay, okay...

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

[ KISSING ] Babe, you know you never need to be jealous.

[ KISSING ] There’s no one else...

[ KISSING ] YOU’RE my favourite doll now... [ GIGGLE ]

[ HEAVY BREATHING ] Mmmm... Take off your pants.

Hurry...

Oh, god. You’re so hard...

Let me...

[ BLOWJOB SOUNDS ] MMmpppMMmpppp 

... What’s wrong babe?

What do you mean the doll is staring at you?

... Come on...

[ BLOWJOB SOUNDS ] MMmpppMMmpppp 

Yes, cum in my mouth...

[ SWALLOW ] Mmmm...

[ GIGGLE ] Oh, we’re so bad...

... Huh? What are you talking about babe?

He’s on the bed coz I put him here.

What do you mean he was on the dresser?

[ GIGGLE ] You think he got up and walked?

He wanted a closer look at the show?

Oh, come ON babe, you’re being silly.

Let’s go outside...

[ PAUSE FOR SOME TIME TO PASS ]

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

God, I’m so wet for you...

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

... Wh... What’s wrong?

... Living room? No. I wanna do it here.

Come on... take off my panties... oh, yess...

[ KISSING ] Mmmmm...

[ GIGGLE ] Oh, the “doll” is looking at you again... You’re so cute, babe...

[ WHISPER ] Well, let’s give him a show then.

[ MOANING ] Ohhh...

[ EXASPERATED ] Wha... What now??

I don’t know! He was on the bed the whole time I guess!

Babe... you’re killing the mood.

Do you wanna fuck me or not?

[ MOANING ] Ohhh... That’s my boy...

[ MOANING ] Ohhh... yes... yes put it in...

[ MOANING ] Ahhh... Ahhh...

Whe... What the fuck? Why’d you stop?

Babe!!

Where’re you going??

What do you MEAN he pointed at you?

What the ff...!

[ ACCUSING ]... are you trying to break up with me?

Just be a man about it!

[ SHOUTING ] That is the MOST STUPIDEST...

...Is there someone else? Who is she? You motherfucker.

[ SHOUTING ] ENOUGH ABOUT THE DOLL!

If you wanna break up with me, just say so!

Get out!

Get the FUCK OUT!

[ CRYING INTO PILLOW ]

[ SOBBING ] Oh Chucky...

[ SOBBING ]... he’s such as asshole.

[ SOBBING ]... But you’re always here for me, right?

[ SNIFFLING ] I don’t need anyone else. I’ve got you.

[ SNIFFLING ] Mmmm... Hold me...

[ SNIFFLING ] Oh Chucky.

[ SLOW BREATHING FOR A WHILE ]

[ WHISPER ] Chucky...

[ WHISPER ]... I still love him.

[ WHISPER ] What a silly fight.

[ WHISPER ] Mmm... you think I should invite him over again?

  
[ HAPPIER ] Really? Oh Chucky... you’re my BEST friend.

Okay. Tomorrow. My parents will be out all day.

[ GIGGLE ]

[ PAUSE FOR SOME TIME TO PASS ]

Babe... we... don’t have to go in my room.

Are you sure?...

[ GIGGLE ] Yes, you were being silly.

Look, I’ll put Chucky away and... and...

Where IS Chucky?

I left him here on the bed. Mom must’ve kept him somewhere.

... hmm… not in the closet.

... just a sec, babe. I just need to find him.

... my dresser... nope... 

Oh... babe! Just let me...

Can you PLEASE help me look in the next room? 

Thank you babe!

... Where ARE you Chucky... I remembered leaving you on the bed.

  
[ CALL OUT ] Babe? Did you find him?

BABE... ??

Hmmm...

  
[ YOU SCREAM LOUDLY - IN BACKGROUND ] 

  
Ohhh fuckkk...!!!

Babe!!!

OH MY GODD... all the blood!!!

What happened... Oh babe!!! Hang on, PLEASE... HANG On...

[ WHIMPERING ]... Okay... 9 1 1...

What the fuck...

*PHONE DROPS TO FLOOR*

Hey!

[ DISBELIEF IN YOUR VOICE ] 

... Ch... Chucky?

What... The... fuck... ?

... How are you talking?

Is this some prank? Am I dreaming... I must be high on something...

[ SCREAM ] 

Hey! 

Let me go!

Hh... how are you so strong?

What the Fuck. HELP!!

STOP!... Why are you tying me to the bed??

[ HORRIFIED VOICE ] 

... Chucky!!

... Oh my god!

... Why do you have scissors?

... What are you going to do?

... Oh my god, did you kill him??

... There’s blood all over the scissors!

... No... stop...

... Stop cutting my clothes...

  
[ CRYING AND WHIMPERING ] 

... Please...

... Stop...

... Don’t cut my panties...

... Ohhh...

... What the fuck do you want??

... Ohh god it hurts...

... What are you doing?

... What the fuck!!! 

... Stop... licking... OH fuckk...

... Stop licking me...

... NO! I’m not wet...

... You sick fucking doll!...

[ MOANING TO ORGASM ] 

... Noo...

... Oh...

... Ohhh...

... Please don’t make me cum...

... Please don’t make me cum...

... No.

... No...

... Nooooooo!!! Fuckkkkkk!

[ CRYING ] 

... Please...

... Chucky...

... What are you going to do with me?

... Wait... What did you do to my parents?

... You fucking doll!

... I’m yours... forever?

... No...

Noooooo...

[ CRYING TO FADE ]

/scriptend


End file.
